Eyes
by Rynevelyn
Summary: Please, always be my eyes. Donghae Eunhyuk Siwon / HaeHyuk / WonHyuk / YAOI / BOYXBOY
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Lee, semua surat-surat dan berkas-berkas sudah beres, perusahaan juga sudah memberi kabar pemindahan anda pada cabang di korea dan mengurus semua yang anda perlukan disana, besok anda sudah bisa kembali ke korea"

Pria tampan bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu menoleh lalu tersenyum ramah pada wanita pirang didepannya.

"Terimakasih" Ujarnya dengan senyum hangat. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduk, memasukkan tangan kesaku sambil berjalan mengitari meja.

"Terimakasih atas kerja sama kalian selama ini, kalian benar-benar orang hebat, aku berharap mendapatkan karyawan-karyawan seperti kalian juga disana"

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum cerah sejenak sebelum kemudian memasang wajah tidak rela rela.

"Kami akan sangat merindukan anda Mr. Lee"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Setelah tiba di seoul Donghae langsung menuju tempat tinggal barunya. Sebuah apartemen mewah yang terletak di wilayah gangnam dengan letak strategis- dekat dengan perusahan tempat ia bekerja. Setelah membereskan barang-barang dan menyusun semua bajunya dengan rapi di lemari, pria itu mengambil minuman kaleng yang masih berada didalam kantong plastik lalu berjalan menuju balkon. Gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi dan jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi oleh kendaran menjadi pemandangan yang memanjakan matanya. Suasana sore ini begitu sejuk, matahari yang sudah ingin tenggelam membuat warna indah di ujung langit.

Donghae meneguk minumannya sambil menikmati pemandangan itu, hingga perlahan pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu, lama sekali, sudah lama sekali. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Ia menginjakan kembali kakinya di seoul, setelah empat tahun terakhir memutuskan untuk tinggal di LA dan bekerja disana. Dulu, dia hanyalah pria biasa yang sehari-sehari sibuk bermain di pinggiran kota kecil mokpo, siapa sangka, sekarang Ia sudah menjadi pria dewasa, tampan dan mapan, nyaris tidak kekurangan apapun. Ya, tidak kekurangan apapun jika saja dia masih bersama 'teman kecilnya' saat ini.

Donghae menghela nafas, hatinya selalu terenyuh setiap kali mengingat teman dimasa kecilnya itu, dimana dia, seperti apa dia, apakah dia hidup dengan baik dan bahagia, Donghae tidak tahu, dia tidak tahu apapun tentang orang itu sekarang. Padahal dulu, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tahu segalanya tentang 'teman kecil' itu.

Donghae menutup mata, merasakan sejuknya angin sore yang menampar lembut wajahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu" Gumamnya pelan.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _12 y.o Lee Donghae_

 _11 y.o Lee Hyukjae_

 _"_ _Namaku aiden, di sekolah aku adalah siswa paling tinggi, aku sangat pandai bermain sepak bola dan wajahku juga sangat tampan, setiap pagi aku menerima banyak sekali surat cinta dari gadis-gadis cantik yang tidak mungkin bisa aku baca satu persatu, tidak hanya gadis-gadis bahkan lelakipun banyak yang tertarik padaku, terkadang aku sedikit kecewa mengapa tuhan menciptakan diriku sesempurna ini, aku jadi tidak pernah tahu rasanya mengejar-ngejar wanita yang aku cintai karena aku yakin jika aku menyukai seseorang maka orang itu akan dengan senang hati menjadi milikku dan itu membosankan. Aku adalah pria yang penuh pesona, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang aiden."_

 _Lelaki itu membaringkan dirinya diatas rerumputan, menggunakan tangannya sendiri sebagai bantal setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang siapa, bagaimana dan seperti apa dirinya dengan bangga serta penuh pecara diri._

 _"_ _Aku Eunhyuk"_

 _Beberapa detik setelah tidak ada kelanjutan dari kalimat singkat itu, lelaki yang mengaku namanya sebagai aiden mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat bocah disebelahnya, yang kini masih duduk menatap kedepan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya._

 _"_ _Ya, aku sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang diriku dan kau hanya mengatakan itu?"_

 _._

Donghae terkekeh pelan mengingat pertama kali dirinya berkenalan dengan bocah itu, dulu dia sangat percaya diri dan sekarang ia malu sendiri jika mengingat kejadian itu. Oh dia tidak bohong masalah "siswa paling tinggi dikelas" dia benar-benar murid paling tinggi di kelasnya, dulu. Tapi entah mengapa setelah lulus SMP tubuhnya berhenti tumbuh keatas. Sial.

Getaran ponsel membuyarkan nostalgi Donghae bersama masa lalunya, ia merogoh saku celana yang ia kenakan dan melihat satu pesan masuk atas nama Choi siwon

 **"** **Hai teman yang suka melupakan temannya, aku dengar kau sudah berada di seoul mengapa tidak mengabariku, kau benar-benar melupakanku sayang"**

Donghae tertawa dan bergidik geli setelah membaca kata sayang di pesan itu. Choi Siwon sama sekali tidak berubah.

 **"** **Aku berniat memberi kejutan, tapi karena kau sudah tahu, ya sudah, kejutannya tidak jadi, aku akan pulang ke mokpo dulu menemui ibu dan nenekku, kemudian mendatangi perusahan, berkenalan dengan para karyawan, bertemu semua rekan bisnis di korea, baru setelah itu menemuimu"**

Balas Donghae panjang lebar, tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan pesan balasan.

 **"** **Dasar Brengsek"**

Tawa Donghae pecah setelah membaca satu kata singkat dari Siwon, aahh dia benar-benar merindukan sahabatnya itu. Choi siwon adalah temannya semasa kuliah di LA, orang pertama yang mengajaknya berkenalan, teman pertamanya. Mereka berada di jurusan yang sama yaitu manajemen bisnis dan yang membuat mereka semakin dekat hingga menjalin persahabatan baik hingga sekarang adalah, karena mereka sama-sama berasal dari korea. Semua berlalu begitu cepat, setelah lulus kuliah, Siwon dan Donghae kembali ke korea bersama-sama, namun setelah beberapa bulan di korea Donghae memutuskan untuk kembali ke LA sementara Siwon melanjutnya perusahaan ayahnya di korea, setelah itu mereka jarang bertemu kecuali jika Siwon menyempat diri bertemu dengannya saat sedang ada urusan bisnis di luar negeri.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Berjalan enam langkah ke depan" perintah Donghae pada seseorang yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya._

 _Ragu-ragu untuk melangkahkan kaki- orang itu menelan ludahnya berkali-kali dengan wajah resah yang terlihat jelas._

 _"_ _Hyukkie, percayalah padaku"_

 _Lelaki bernama eunhyuk yang kini Donghae panggil dengan sebutan hyukkie menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mempercayai pria didepannya. Dengan perlahan kakinya melangkah kedepan, sangat perlahan, membuat Donghae menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Entah kenapa dia menjadi tegang sendiri melihat eunhyuk mulai mengikuti perintahnya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas menatap kaki Eunhyuk yang kini terangkat bersiap melangkah sampai menapak ditanah kembali. Wajah donghae berseri-seri, bibirnya tersunyum lebar dan bahunya bisa sedikit terturun lega. Satu langkah, orang itu sudah mempercainya satu langkah. Donghae masih terus memperhatikan sampai eunhyuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya, dua langkah, hingga sampai langkah keempat pria itu berhenti, donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaki eunhyuk menuju wajahnya. Ia menatap wajah datar eunhyuk dengan penuh harap_

 _Ayolah, dua langkah lagi akan menjadi enam langkah_

 _Batin Donghae, dia ingin eunhyuk mempercayainya, sangat ingin. Donghae tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Eunhyuk sekarang, lelaki berkulit susu itu hanya berdiri menatap lurus ke depan, dan Donghae lagi-lagi dibuat tak berkedip menatap wajahnya._

 _Tangan eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba terangkat menyadarkan donghae dari lamunannya menggagumi wajah manis eunhyuk. Bola matanya turun menuju tangan lelaki itu. Tangan yang sedari tadi tepat berada dipinggir tubuhnya kini terangkat sedikit. Awalnya Donghae was-was, namun kemudian ia tahu Eunhyuk hanya ingin merentangkan tangannya, setelah itu melanjutkan dua langkah yang tersisa. Donghae terhenyak sesaat sebelum perlahan tersenyum. Langkah eunhyuk memang masih pelan tapi terlihat lebih yakin dari sebelumnya._

 _"_ _tiga langkah kedepan"_

 _Tanpa berfikir Eunhyuk menambah lagi langkahnya sesuai perintah Donghae._

 _"_ _Dua langkah kesamping kanan"_

 _Lagi, Eunhyuk melakukannya tanpa berfikir. Rasanya Donghae ingin melonjak-lonjak kegirangan saat itu juga. Tapi tidak, dia tidak boleh puas hanya dengan ini._

 _"_ _Dua langkah kedepan"_

 _Eunhyuk melakukannya._

 _Melihat ranting kecil yang bisa saja membuat eunhyuk tersandung Donghae segera memberi perintah lagi._

 _"_ _dua langkah ke kanan dua langkah kedapan"_

 _Eunhyuk yang terlihat semakin dekat membuat dada Donghae tiba-tiba berdebar. Ia berdehem sekali sebelum melanjutkan arahannya._

 _"_ _Satu langkah ke kiri tiga langkah kedepan"_

 _Deg_

 _Eunhyuk melakukan dengan cepat tidak seperti langkah-langkah sebelumnya, membuat donghae yang tidak memperkirakan hal itu tidak bisa bersiap diri menghadapi eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba berdiri tepat dihadapannya, sangat dekat hingga membuat tubuh donghae kaku._

 _Pandangannya lurus pada wajah eunhyuk, mata bulat dengan single eyelide itu terlihat sangat sempurna, seperti tidak kekurangan apapun, hidung mancung dan bibir mungil yang merah itu juga sangat sempurna. Eunhyuk sangat sempurna, semua yang ada pada diri eunhyuk sangat sempur, sangat sempurna dimata Donghae._

 _"_ _ba..bagaimana? aku tidak berbohongkan?" Donghae berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin, namun tetap saja debaran jantungnya membuatnya sedikit gugup._

 _"_ _Aku berdiri tepat didepanmu sekarang. Dan.. kau.. kau selamat sampai sini."_

 _Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan._

 _"_ _Aku percaya padamu"_

 _Donghae menurunkan bahunya lega sembari tersenyum lebar._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Keesokan harinya, Donghae tidak langsung memulai pekerjaannya di seoul. Tentu saja dia tidak mau menjadi anak durhaka dengan tidak menemui keluarganya terlebih dahulu. Kedatanggannya disambut dengan pelukan hangat sang eomma juga beberapa sanak saudara yang ikut menunggu, mereka menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan kesukaan Donghae, bahkan ibunya tidak bisa berhenti menangis meskipun bibirnya tersenyum bahagia melihat anaknya sekarang tumbuh besar dan terlihat lebih dewasa. Setelah melepas rindu dengan ibu dan neneknya, juga beristirahat sebentar dirumah, pria itu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam ayahnya. Setengah jam Donghae habiskan dengan bercerita panjang lebar tentang kehidupannya sekarang, bagaimana perjuangannya bersekolah dan belajar di luar negeri, dan bagaimana dia bisa menjadi seperti sekarang, semua tidak lepas dari motivasi dan semangat yang ayahnya berikan dulu, meskipun saat itu ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, namun ia mampu mengingat dengan jalas pesan-pesan ayahnya sampai sekarng. Donghae bercerita seolah ia sedang berbicara dengan orang hidup, bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan air matanya yang mulai menetes dan kadang-kadang kalimatnya tersendat karena tangisnya sendiri. Namun ia bahagia, ia bahagia bisa menceritakan semuanya pada ayahnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari makam sang ayah, Donghae hanya melangkahkan kakinya santai sambil menyapa beberapa orang yang ia kenal. Bahkan tidak sedikit orang yang terkejut melihat donghae sekarang yang sangat berbeda dengan Donghae kecil dulu, terlihat sangat tampan dan penuh wibawa. Langkah Donghae terhenti ketika melewati sebuah rumah berpagar besi berwarna perak. Bukan, ini bukan rumahnya. Rumah itu sedikit berbeda sekarang, tentu saja, yang menempati pun sudah berbeda.

...

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Setiap hari eunhyuk hanya bisa berdiam diri di rumah, setiap hari eunhyuk hanya boleh bersama orang tuanya, setiap hari eunhyuk hanya boleh menikmati angin sore dari halaman rumahnya, dia sama sekali tidak boleh keluar dari pagar rumah, pagar yang di anggap eunhyuk sebagai batas antara dirinya dan dunia. Setiap hari dia hanya bisa termenung membayangkan bagaimana suasana sore ini, bagaimana warna langit saat senja, mendengar sorak-sorang anak seusianya yang sedang bermain di sekitar rumahnya, tersenyum kecil membanyangkan bagaimana teman-temananya berlari kesana kemari, saling kejar dan tertawa riang bersama teman-teman yang lain. Hanya begitu kehidupan eunhyuk, sangat membosankan, tapi itu adalah sebelum ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai aiden, eunhyuk tidak bodoh, sebenarnya dia tahu lelaki itu berbohong tentang namanya, orang itu hanya sok keren dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai aiden dan membanggakan dirinya. Hanya saja saat itu mereka baru kenal dan eunhyuk malas membahasnya._

 _"_ _Berhenti berlari, ya, berhenti disitu, hyukki kau bisa menabrakku, berhent..."_

 _Bruk_

 _Mereka terjatuh, Donghae meringis sakit sementara eunhyuk yang berada diatasnya justru tertawa senang._

 _"_ _Yak, kenapa kau malah tertawa, aku sudah bilang berhenti karena kau bisa menabrakku, kenapa terus berlari" Donghae mengomel namun tidak berusaha mengubah posisinya._

 _Eunhyuk tertawa lagi._

 _"_ _Aku memang ingin menabrakmu"_

 _"_ _heis, kau sudah mulai jahil sekarang"_

 _Eunhyuk tidak tahu, di balik kalimat sok sebal donghae wajah pria itu sebenarnya sedang menunjukkan raut bahagia, hatinya juga sedang menjerit kegirangan melihat bagaimana eunhyuk sekarang, pria manis itu kini terlihat lebih bahagia, ceria, juga mudah tersenyum, sangat perbeda di banding saat mereka pertama berkenalan dulu._

 _Eunhyuk dan Donghae tinggal di daerah yang sama, rumah mereka juga hanya berjarak 200 meter. Donghae tahu eunhyuk sejak kecil, dulu ia sering bertanya-tanya pada orang tuanya mengenai anak bernama eunhyuk itu, "mengapa dia tidak bermain sepertiku? mengapa dia tidak bersekolah seperti aku dan teman-teman, dan mengapa mengapa lainnya." saat itu orang tuanya hanya menjawab "kau harus bersyukur karena kau dilahirkan sempurna sehingga bisa dengan bebas melakukan apapun"_

 _Sampai di usia dua belas tahun Donghae tidak pernah menyapa lelaki mungil bernama eunhyuk itu meski setiap kali pulang sekolah ia melewati rumah eunhyuk hingga kejadian itu terjadi, Donghae yang sedang ingin pergi memancing melihat Eunhyuk berdiri tidak jauh dari pinggir sungai. Karena mengetahu lelaki itu memiliki kekurangn Donghae segera berlari menghampirinya, takut jika terjadi seuatu pada tetangganya. Saat itulah mereka kemudian berkenalan dan Donghae mengantar eunhyuk pulang ketika hari mulai sore. Rumah eunhyuk terlihat ramai ketika ia sampai, bahkan ibunyapun ada disana, Donghae bisa mendengar suara tangis seseorang._

 _Salah satu warga yang melihat kedatangan mereka terkejut setengah mati._

 _"_ _Astaga itu Eunhyuk"_

 _Ibu Eunhyuk segera mengangkat kepala dari yang sebelumya menunduk dan menangis tersedu-sedu karena mengira anaknya sudah hilang. Dengan cepat wanita itu berlari dan memeluk eunhyuk._

 _"_ _kau kemana saja? Eomma sudah bilang jangan keluar rumah, kenapa kau tidak menurut" Ibu itu menangis kencang sambil memeluk erat anaknya._

 _Donghae yang masih terbengong segera tersadar setelah ibunya menghampiri._

 _"_ _Astaga Donghae, kau membawanya kemana? Orang-orang sudah mengira Eunhyuk hilang"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak membawanya kemana-kemana eomma, aku kan sudah meminta izin ingin pergi memancing, aku melihatnya di pinggir sungai dan mengajaknya pulang tapi dia bilang dia ingin jalan-jalan, karena takut dia tidak bisa pulang akhirnya aku menemaninya dan kemudian mengantarkannya pulang, lihat, aku tidak mendapatkan ikan satu pun." Donghae menunjukkan ember kosong yang dibawanya pada ibunya. Wanita itu menghela nafas lega kemudian merangkul pundak anaknya sementara satu tangannya yang lain mengusap-ngusap rambut Donghae._

 _"_ _Syukurlah kau bertemu dengannya"_

 _Sejak saat itu Donghae menjadi rutin mengajak eunhyuk bermain diluar, dia sudah mendapat izin dari orang tua eunhyuk asal mereka selalu pulang tepat waktu. Donghae sudah berjanji akan menjaga eunhyuk selama mereka berada diluar dan itu semua Donghae dibuktikan dengan mengantarkan eunhyuk pulang setiap hari dengan selamat. Orang tua eunhyuk juga menyadari bahwa mengekang anaknya di rumah bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk perkembangan eunhyuk, meskipun memiliki kekurangan eunhyuk juga harus merasakan dunia luar, seperti anak-anak seusianya yang bebas bermain._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"brengsek, kau benar-benar, teman macam apa kau ini ha? Tega sekali kau baru menemui sekarang" Siwon mengekang leher Donghae kuat menggunakan lengannya sambil membawanya berputar-putar di ruang kerja.

"ya, ya, Cho Siwon kau bisa membunuhku"

"bisar saja, aku tidak membutuhkan teman sepertimu, mati saja kau Lee Donghae"

Siwon masih tidak membebaskan Donghae.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf, ya lepaskan, ini sakit, sungguh"

Siwon akhirnya melepaskan leher Donghae dengan kasar. Donghae langsung berdiri tegak sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Aaah tenaga kudamu siwon"

Siwon terkekeh melihat donghae yang meggerakan kepala sembari mengurut lehernya. Tidak terlalu sakit sebenarnya, Donghae hanya berpura-pura.

Mereka saling melempar tawa sebelum akhirnya berpelukan dengan manly.

"Bagaimana kabarmu kuda?"

"Sangat baik"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Donghae sudah memulai aktivitas barunya sejak dua hari yang lalu, otaknya yang cerdas serta wajahnya yang tampan memudahkannya untuk menjadi terkenal hanya dalam hitungan menit, ya hanya beberapa menit dia sudah menjadi bahan bicaraan seluruh karyawan, tidak ada yang menduga bahwa bos baru mereka adalah pria muda dengan wajah bak tokoh utama dalam komik. Dengan pribadi yang sangat ramah, semua karyawan menyukainya hanya dalam waktu sesaat.

"Sajangnim, ini berkas-berkas dari choi company, mereka tiba-tiba saja menawarkan kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita"

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum membuka map itu, mendengus setelah membaca nama yang bertanda tangan di bagian bawah kertas itu. Choi Siwon.

"Apa yang mereka tawarkan?" Donghae menutup kembali mapnya, sekretaris itu terkesiap ketika melihat Donghae mendatangi surat itu tanpa membaca dulu isinya.

"sajangnim, anda belum membacanya mengapa sudah menandatanganinya?"

Donghae tersenyum "aku sedang malas membaca, jelaskan saja padaku"

Meski dengan tampang bingung pria bernama ryeowook itu tetap menjalaskan semuanya. Choi company akan mengeluarkan mobil baru dan meminta kerja sama dengan perusahan Donghae yang bergerak dibidang properti, karena merasa mereka bisa bersatu dalam hal promosi, contonya ketika membuat iklan, akan sangat mengagumkan bila mobil mewah pengeluaran tebaru dari CS-Group bertengger di halaman rumah-rumah mewah atau apartemen milik DH- Group.

Donghae yang bisanya selalu menyeleksi perusahaan-perusahan yang ingin bekerja sama dengannya kini menerima dengan cuma-cuma penawaran Choi company, bekerja sama dengan orang yang sudah dikenal akan lebih menyenangkan, pikirnya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Sebentar lagi Donghae akan lulus SMA dan dia mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah diluar negeri. Kalau boleh jujur, Donghae senag akan hal itu, dengan begitu ia bisa lebih mengembangkan kempuannya dan mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi pengusaha sukses. Tapi disisi lain ia merasa berat untuk meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya ini, mungkin bukan mokponya yang membuat berat tapi seseorang yang kini sudah sangat dekat dengannya dan sudah mengahabiskan benyak waktu bersama sejak usia 11 tahun._

 _Donghae menatap eunhyuk yang kini sedang duduk disebelahnya sembari memejamkan mata. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan bahawa eunhyuk sangat sempurna, garis wajahnya, senyumnya dan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Berat sekali rasanya ingin mengatakan tentang kepergiannya ke luar negeri pada pria manis ini, tapi bagaimanapun dia tetap harus mengatakan, dia tidak mau eunhyuk merasa kehilangan karena tiba-tiba berangkat tanpa memberitahu eunhyuk sebelumnya, jika dia membertitahunya sekarang setidaknya eunhyuk bisa bersiap-siap dan tidak terlalu terkejut nanti._

 _"_ _Hyukkie"_

 _Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan namun tidak menoleh kesamping dimana Donghae berada. Dia hanya menatap lurus kedapan._

 _"_ _Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _Donghae lagi-lagi menatap dalam wajah manis eunhyuk dari samping, antara yakin dan tidak yakin._

 _Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tersentak, tangannya mengibas-ngibas didepan wajahnya, donghae baru menyadari ada serangga yang terbang di sekitar mereka dan eunhyuk sangat tidak suka dengan hal itu. Dengan sigap Donghae membawa eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya, menyembunyikan kepala eunhyuk dalam dekapannya._

 _"_ _Sudah tidak apa-apa" Ujar Donghae datar._

 _Bagaimana nanti, bagaimana nanti jika dia pergi? Siapa yang akan mengajak eunhyuk bermain, siapa yang akan menemani Eunhyuk jalan-jalan, siapa yang akan menjaga dan melindunginya jika dia ingin keluar rumah. Mata Donghae berair atanpa sepengetahuan eunhyuk. Pria itu meletakkan dagunya perlahan dikepala eunhyuk yang sedang berada dalam dekapannya._

 _Tempat ternyaman bagi eunhyuk, dipelukan donghae, itulah yang ia rasakan setiap kali Donghae memeluknya seperti ini. Dia memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin dan juga suara kicauan burung-burung kecil, namun kemudian membuka kembali matanya ketika teringat sesuatu, dengan perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan donghae._

 _"_ _kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Apa?"_

 _..._

 _Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Donghae. Langit siang terlihat begitu gelap seolah ikut bersedih bersama dua orang lelaki yang sedang berpelukan erat di halaman salah satu rumah. Donghae tidak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk melihat wajah eunhyuk dan menghapus air matanya. Ia hanya mampu mendekap tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk yang bergetar sejak tadi, tidak ada suara tangis yang terdengar dari mulutnya namun matanya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air. Hati Donghae berdenyut sakit, hal itu justru membuatnya semakin tersayat. Bahkan ibu eunhyuk yang melihat mereka tidak bisa menahan air matanya, melihat bagaimana anaknya sekuat tenaga menahan tangis. Eunhyuk bukan anak yang kuat, hatinya sensitive dan mudah menangis._

 _"_ _Aku berjanji akan kembali jika kau masih menungguku"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban dari eunhyuk, namun pelukan tangannya di pinggang Donghae semakin mengerat._

 _"_ _Hey, berhenti menangis, kau sangat jelek" Donghae bersusaha menghangatkan suana, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah, terutama didepan eunhyuk, harus berusaha tersenyum walau dengan berat hati._

 _"_ _Masih ada waktu jika kau ingin bermain denganku, apa yang kau inginkan?"_

 _Mendengar itu perlahan pelukan eunhyuk melonggar. Wajahnya sudah basah dengan air mata dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat._

 _Donghae mengusap air mata diwajah eunhyuk_

 _"_ _Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, jangan di tahan, keluarkan isakanmu, keluarkan semuanya"_

 _Tepat saat itu tangisan eunhyuk pecah, ia tak sanggup lagi menahan isakannya. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras dengan wajah yang tertunduk didepan Donghae yang sedang memegang kedua lengannya. Membuat Donghae membawa kembali tubuh itu kedalam dekapannya._

 _"_ _katakanlah apa yang kau inginkan sebelum aku pergi? Aku akan mengabulkannnya"_

 _Lama terisak dalam dekapan Donghae, perlahan Eunhyuk kembali melepaskan dirinya. Matanya menatap Donghae seolah ia mampu melihat kedalam manik mata pria itu._

 _Donghae tersenyum getir sembari menangkup sebelah wajah eunhyuk, mengusap pipi itu dengan ibu jarinya._

 _"_ _Katakanlah, aku akan menurutinya, kau ingin kemana? Ke taman? Ke bawah pohon belakang sekolahku? Atau ke.._

 _"_ _Aku ingin melihatmu"_

 _Donghae tertegun, senyum yang berusaha ia tunjukan perlahan memudar, ia tahu eunhyuk buta, tapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengukit kekurangannya. Selama bermain bersama, eunhyuk tak pernah mengeluh tentang kekurangnnya, tidak pernah, karena Donghae selalu menjalaskan semua padanya bahkan sebelum eunhyuk bertanya. Donghae selalu menjalaskan bagaimana suasana sore saat mereka bermain di taman, dilapangan dan dimanapun, dia menjelaskan bagaimana warna langit senja, dia menjalaskan warna rumput yang sedang mereka duduki. Hanya saja Donghae tidak tahu, Donghae tidak tahu bahwa Eunhyuk sudah mengangapnya sebagai matanya. Donghae tidak tahu bagaimana Eunhyuk selalu berterimakasih kepada tuhan karena mendapatkan 'matanya'. Donghae tidak tahu, betapa Eunhyuk sangat bersyukur kepada tuhan karena bertemu 'matanya'. Donghae tidak tahu, sama sekali tidak tahu. Setelah bertemu dengannya, eunhyuk menganggap kebutaannya hanya sebagai luka kecil saat terjatuh. Dan sembuh ketika bertemu Donghae. Donghae tidak tahu semua itu._

TBC

.

Thank you for reading, kalau banyak yang minat minggu depan saya update chapter 2 nya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Suasana diruang kerja itu terasa begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar suara keyboard yang menunjukkan bahwa seseorang sedang menggunakan benda itu untuk mengetik, sesekali ia berhenti untuk berfikir sebelum melanjutan kembali kerja tangannya. Terhitung kurang lebih satu bulan Lee Donghae hidup dinegara asalnya dan profesinya sebagai direktur benar-benar menyita waktu. Belum lagi beberapa peraturan dan cara kerja disini ternyata tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan rapat berulang kali dengan para manager untuk mengatur ulang segalanya. Di tambah rencana pembangunan apartemen baru di wilayah incheon membuat Donghae benar-benar tidak memiliki waktu bersantai.

Merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba pening, pria itu berhenti sebentar, melepas kacamatanya lalu memijit dahinya pelan. Ck, Ia bahkan melewatkan waktu makan siang karena terlalu asik bekerja.

Donghae memandang keluar, terlihat dari dinding kaca ruang kerjanya suasana diluar begitu cerah, bukan, mungkin lebih tepat jika dibilang panas, sinar matahari begitu terik, membuat tenggorokan Donghae tiba-tiba mengering. Ia baru saja akan beranjak dari kursi saat ponselnya yang berada diatas meja tiba-tiba berdering.

"wae?" Sahut Donghae sembari membenarkan kembali duduknya, bahunya bersandar santai di sandaran kursi.

"Hey, sajangnim, jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja atau kau akan menua sebelum waktunya, malam ini ayo kita kencan"

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. Dari dulu ia juga selalu sibuk bekerja tapi belum ada yang mengatai wajahnya lebih tua dari umurnya, apa itu berpengaruh? Dia bahkan terlihat semakin muda.

"Kau bilang kau memiliki kekasih, untuk apa mengajakku berkencan?"

"Hahahaa Lee Donghae, aku punya kekasih bukan berarrti aku melupakan sahabatku, sesekali aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu yang menjadi semakin-super-sibuk-ini." Balas orang disebrang sana dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hey, kapan kau akan mendapatkan kekasih jika yang ada di otakmu hanya bekerja bekerja dan bekerja, sadarlah Lee Donghae kau sudah tua"

Donghae bisa mendengar tawa siwon di sela-sela kalimatnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan kata-kata siwon, tapi karena rasa-rasanya ia juga butuh refreshing, akhirnya Donghae menyetuji tawaran siwon dan membuat janji untuk bertemu di sebuah Kafe.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sesaat setelah memutuskan sambungan telphonenya dengan Donghae- Siwon masih tertawa-tawa sendiri, tidak menyadari mahasiwa-mahasiswi yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh- seorang pria tampan dengan mobil mewah dan setelan kantor yang rapi, tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila dipinggir jalan di wilayah kampus meraka. Bahkan Siwon tidak sadar seseorang yang ditunggunya kini sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, bersedekap menunggu Siwon menyadari kehadirannya.

"Apa kau baru saja menelphone selingkuhanmu? Wow kau terlihat bahagia sekali"

Siwon menoleh, ia terkekeh sebentar lalu menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Aku sudah disini dari dua jam yang lalu" Pria imut itu mendorong dahi siwon dengan jarinya sebelum kemudian masuk kedalam mobil.

"Yah sayang, itu tidak mungkin"

Siwon menyusul kekasihnya masuk kedalam mobil. Pria itu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang sembari mengobrol santai.

Lee Hyukjae, kekasih tercinta Choi Siwon adalah salah satu Dosen kesenian di Universitas Seoul. Umurnya yang baru memasuki dua puluh lima tahun, serta baby face yang ia miliki menjadikannya sebagai salah satu Dosen muda yang banyak digagumi para mahasiswi maupun mahasiswa. Tak ayal, Siwon sebagai sang kekasih terkadang sengaja menunjuk-nunjukkan dirinya didepan mahasiswa Hyukjae hanyak untuk memberitahu semua orang bahwa pria manis itu adalah miliknya, bahwa Dosen kalian sudah ada yang memiliki dan sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Kekanakan sekali memang, tapi siapa yang tidak akan possesif jika memiliki kekasih seperti Eunhyuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang kau telpon tadi?"

"owh Lee Donghae"

"Temanmu yang baru datang itu?"

"hmm, sebenarnya dia sudah di korea sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, tapi haaah" Siwon menghela nafas sejenak "susah sekali bertemu dengan orang gila kerja itu"

Hyukjae tertawa "Apa sesibuk itu?"

"Ya, Dia benar-benar.. bayangkan saja, di umurnya yang sama denganku dia sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran, padahal wajahnya sangat tampan, ah tidak, lumayan tidak lebih tampan dari aku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia tertarik dengan wanita atau pria..isi otaknya hanya bagaimana menaikkan omset perusahaan, bagaimana statistik pemasukan terus meningkat, bagaimana menarik perhatian perusahaan-berusahaan besar untuk bekerja sama... aahh jinjja Lee Donghae.. apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau sadar"

Hyukjae tertawa pelan, bukan cerita tentang Lee Donghae yang membuatnya tertawa, melainkan ekspresi serta gerak-gerik kekasihnya lah yang membuat lucu, sesekali Siwon menggeleng dan mengerak-gerakkan tangannya kesana kemari saat berbicara. Membuatnya terlihat seperti bapak-bapak yang sedang mengeluh tentang anaknya.

"aah ngomong-ngomong, aku akan bertemu dengannya malam ini, kau mau ikut?"

"Hmmmm" Hyukjae berpikir sejenak, sebenarnya dia juga penasaran seperti apa teman yang sering diceritakan kekasihnya ini, tapi bisa-bisa dia tidak dapat menyelasaikan tugasnya lagi jika berkumpul dengan mereka.

"ani, sepertinya lain kali saja, aku harus mengoreksi tugas-tugas mahasiswaku, kau tidak berniat membantuku?"

"Hmmmm" Kali ini ganti siwon yang bergumam.

"baiklah, baiklah, aku tahu kau tidak tertarik dengan dance, musik, atau apapun itu, jadi aku tahu jawabanmu."

"Hahahaaaa" Siwon terbahak, ia tahu kekasihnya hanya basa-basi saat bertanya untuk membantu, karena kekasih tercintanya itu tahu, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau kesenian, seni tari, seni musik, atau apapun itu.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Eunhyuk berdiri termenung di halaman rumahnya, punggunggnya menggendong ransel berisi barang-barang ringan yang tidak perlu dimasukan kedalam kardus. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan. Suara berisik dari beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan._

 _Sesaat kemudian Ibunya keluar dari rumah dengan membawa kardus berukuran sedang, wanita itu mengehela nafas berat begitu melihat hyukjae masih berdiri disana sejak tadi. Ia bahkan sudah berkali-kali keluar masuk rumah untuk mengangkut barang-barang dan meminta Hyukjae menunggu didalam mobil, namun anak itu belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia memberi kardus yang dibawanya pada kurir kemudian berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae._

 _Namja itu menyadari kehadiran seseorang, namun enggan untuk menoleh maupun bergerak sedikit saja._

 _"_ _Eunhyuk ah" Panggil ibunya pelan. "Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Kau menyetujui untuk pindah ke seoul dan berobat disana, melihatmu begini ibu juga menjadi sedih"_

 _Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Ibu Eunhyuk, namun wanita itu berusaha untuk tidak terisak. Eunhyuk memang menyetujui kepindahan mereka ke Seoul, namun semenjak itu anaknya menjadi sering murung. Tentu saja itu menulari orang tuanya, orang tua mana yang tidak sedih jika melihat anaknya sedih._

 _"_ _Eomma, bagaimana kalau Aiden mencariku?" Gumam Hyukjae. Ibunya tersenyum sendu. Ia tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan anaknya. Ditariknya pelan kepala hyukjae dan membawa kedalam pelukannya._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau terus memanggilnya aiden, nama sebenarnya.."_

 _Hyukjae menggeleng "Aku mengenalnya sebagai Aiden sejak awal, dan selama ini yang bersamaku juga Aiden, jadi aku akan terus memanggilnya Aiden."_

 _"_ _Bailklah, baiklah, kalau begitu apa kau tidak ingin melihat Aiden?"_

 _Hyukjae terdiam. Ibunya menarik nafas dalam sebelum berbicara._

 _"_ _Hyukkie, meskipun kita pindah ke seoul, Ibu tidak akan melarangmu jika kau ingin main kemari. Ini sudah dua tahun dia belajar disana, jadi berapa tahun lagi? Dua tahun lagi bukan?"_

 _Hyukkie mengangguk dalam pelukan ibunya._

 _"_ _Nah, coba bayangkan, jika kita menumakan Donor mata yang cocok untukmu dan operasimu juga lancar, saat dia pulang kau sudah bisa melihatnya, bayangkan betapa bahagianya dia"_

 _Ibu Hyukjae melihat suaminya yang tadi sibuk membantu kurir kini berjalan menghampiri mereka, ia tahu suaminya pasti ikut khawatir melihat keadaan Hyukjae, namun ibu Hyukjae segera memberi isyarat pada suaminya untuk diam dan meneruskan saja pekerjaannya. Ayah Hyukjae mengerti maksud sang istri kemudian segera meninggalkan mereka._

 _"_ _Atau kau bisa mengerjainya, kau bisa kembali kesini kemudian pura-pura buta, padahal kau sudah bisa melihat, bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan? ahhh coba saja kau bayangkan, itu pasti akan seru sekali"_

 _Suara tawa Hyukjae terdengar, membuat ibunya tersenyum lega. Sebenarnya ibu Hyukjae juga tidak yakin mereka akan secepat itu menemukan Donor mata yang cocok untuk Hyukjae, namun sebagai ibu, apapun yang terjadi, sekecil apapun kemungkinannya, ia akan terus memotivasi Hyukjae. Dia dan Suaminya akan membuat anaknya tetap memiliki semangat untuk sembuh, seperti mereka, yang tidak pernah lelah mencari jalan agar hyukjae bisa melihat kembali._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Donghae benar-benar akan memaki Siwon jika saat ini batang hidung pria itu belum terlihat di kafe tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. Dia berkata agar datang jam tujuh dan apa sekarang, ini sudah hampir jam delapan dan kuda itu baru saja tiba.

"Maaf, setelah menjemput kekasihku aku menemaninya belanja sebentar, dan waktu benar-benar cepat sekali berlalu jika sedang bersamanya"

Donghae berdecih sinis.

"makanya carilah kekasih agar kau bisa merasakannya"

Siwon duduk didepan Donghae, meja ditengah mereka hanya terisi oleh segelas minuman pesanan Donghae serta laptop yang dibiarkan terbuka. Siwon menebak Donghae pasti menunggunya sembari 'bertugas'.

"Ya, Ikan mokpo, aku memintamu bertemu agar kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu sebentar bukan untuk..."

"Hey kuda, kau sudah datang terlambat padahal kau yang membuat janji dan sekarang kau berani memarahiku"

Siwon menghela nafas "oke, oke, sekarang aku sudah datang jadi singkirkan laptop itu" Ia mengalah, seandainya tidak terlambat ia pasti bisa leluasa memaki Donghae. Tapi sekarang dia juga melakukan kesalahan.

Siwon memanggil waiter yang kebetulan lewat disebelah mereka kemudian menyebutkan menu pesanannya. Setelah itu Ia melirik Donghae.

"Kau ingin pesan apa lagi, tidak ingin tambah minuman? Wine?" Siwon bertanya dengan ekspresi dan nada menggoda, ia tahu Donghae tidak bisa minum alkohol dan tertawa ketika mendapati tatapan sengit dari temannya. Padahal Donghae sangat lama tinggal di amerika, bagaimana mungkin pria itu masih tidak memiliki toleransi pada alkohol, payah.

...

Bagaimanapun mereka berusaha membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, karena pada dasarnya jiwa-jiwa mereka adalah pebisnis kritis, ujung-ujungnya apa yang mereka bicarakan juga tidak jauh dari ekonomi global, seperti saat ini, mereka sedang membicarakan perekonomian negara dari ujung dunia sampai ujungnya lagi, sehingga akhirnya muncul beberapa ide dalam acara kerja sama mereka.

"Aku setuju dengan Dubai" Celetus Donghae

Siwon menepuk tanganya sekali lalu menunjuk Donghae "Cool" tanda bahwa ia setuju.

Ahhh bekerja bersama teman sendiri memang sangat menyenangkan.

"Lee Dong... Hae" Siwon dan Donghae menoleh bersamaan ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil salah satu dari mereka. Donghae terkejut begitu mengetahu orang itu.

"Yesung Hyung" teriaknya keras.

"Astaga benar kau ternyata"

Ia segera berdiri dan memuluk Yesung dengan wajah bahagia. Yesung adalah salah satu kakak kelas yang akrab dengannya saat di SMA dulu, setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, siapa sangka mereka akan bertemu disini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?" Donghae melepaskan pelukannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik sekali, bagaimana denganmu? Eiish aku ragu ingin menyapamu atau tidak tadi, aku seperti tidak yakin kalau ini kau"

Donghae tertawa, ia menawarkan Yesung untuk duduk dengan mereka, namun yesung menolak.

"Aku sedang buru-buru, beri aku nomer handphonemu, kita harus bertemu lagi setelah ini? Ahh kau tinggal dimana sekarang?"

"saat ini aku sudah menetap di seoul Hyung" jawab Donghae sembari memberikan nomernya pada Yesung. Ia juga tidak lupa mengenalkan Siwon pada Yesung, dan sebelum meningalkan mereka Yesung meminta untuk foto bersama.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Eunhyuk sedang duduk setengah berbaring di sofa kamarnya, tangannya memegang salah satu makalah sementara yang lainnya masih menumpuk diatas meja, menunggu untuk ia sentuh. Sesekali Eunhyuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Pria itu telihat sangat manis dengan baju tidur warna putih bermotif buah-buahan dan bando yang terikat dikepalanya.

"Kyaaaaa" Eunhyuk berjingkat kaget mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba dari orang lain yang berada diamar itu.

"Ryeowok ah ada apa? Kau bisa membangunkan orang tuaku"

"Waah bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal?" Lelaki cempreng itu tidak menjawab pertayaan eunhyuk, ia terlihat memandangi handphonenya dengan takjub, tidak lama kemudian dahinya mengernyit, merasa mengenal satunya lagi.

"Eunhyuk ah, bukankah ini Siwon Hyung?"

Eunhyuk mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil handphone Ryeowook, Saat ini Ryeowook sedang duduk diatas karpet berbulu sementara dirinya di atas Sofa.

Diperhatikannya tiga orang yang berada di foto akun instagram Yesung itu sesaat, kemudian membaca caption dibawahnya **"sudden encounter".**

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bukankah Siwon dan yesung tidak saling mengenal?" Tanyanya. Meskipun dirinya dan Ryeowook berteman baik, namun karena kesibukan masing-masing mereka jarang sekali bertemu kecuali di hari libur atau kesempatan-kesempatan kecil untuk main kerumah masing-masing seperti saat ini. Dan meskipun Ryewook mengenal Siwon dan Eunhyuk mengenal Yesung, tapi mereka tidak pernah bertemu berempat, jadi tidak mungkin Siwon mengenal Yesung maupun sebaliknya. Tapi entahlah kalau diluar sepengetahuan mereka ternyata Yesung dan Siwon sudah saling mengenal.

"Ne, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut tadi"

"Lalu?"

"Itu berarrti Yesung mengenal Bossku, lihat pria tampan yang di tengah itu, dia adalah bos baruku, bagaimana bisa Yesung mengenalnya?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Donghae memejamkan matanya berkali-kali, ia berusaha untuk tidur sejak dua jam yang lalu tapi entah mengapa rasa kantuk itu tak urung datang padanya, ini sudah pukul satu malam, tapi matanya masih segar seperti baru saja bangun pagi. Pria itu menghempaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kemudian keluar menuju dapur. Di teguknya segelas air yang ia ambil dari kulkas.

Sial, ini pasti karena americano yang diminumnya saat bertemu dengan Siwon tadi.

Dengan berat Donghae melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan dia sangat butuh tidur karena harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali besok.

Setelah masuk kekamar tanpa sengaja Donghae menoleh ke maja nakas, tersenyum lelah namun lembut saat melihat fotonya bersama seseorang terpampang disana, memutuskan meraih foto tersebut sebelum berjalan menuju ranjang. Pria itu membenarkan posisi tidurnya sebentar agar lebih nyaman memandangi benda ditangannya. Difoto itu, Eunhyuk mengenakan kaos berwarna kuning bergambar Monyet, sementara dirinya mengenakan kaos polos berwarna biru. Donghae ingat, waktu itu ia tidak memberi tahu eunhyuk bahwa ia akan mengambil foto mereka bersama. Hanya menyuruh namja kecil itu memandang kedepan kemudian tersenyum, dengan alasan _"ada ayam yang sedang bermain bola dengan teman-temanya didepan sana. Meskipun tidak bisa melihat kau harus tersenyum agar ayam-ayam itu senang"_ Dan dengan polosnya Eunhyuk mengikuti perintah Donghae.

"Dasar bodoh" Donghae tertawa sendiri.

Ia tidak tahu harus disebut apa kenangannya bersama Eunhyuk. Jika itu kenangan manis, seharusnya ia selalu tertawa saaat mengingat kebersamaan mereka, dan jika itu kenangan buruk, maka seharusnya dia menangis. Tetapi, dia bisa tertawa dan menangis bersamaan saat mengingat masa lalunya bersama Eunhyuk. Yah, mungkin kebersamaan mereka merupakan kenangan manis, yang kemudian menjadi kenangan pahit karena akhirnya mereka terpisah.

Tawa Donghae menghilang menyisakan senyuman kecil menyedihkan. ujung jari telunjuknya mengusap wajah Eunhyuk.

"Tadi aku tidak bisa tidur, dan sekarang aku mengantuk karena memandangimu, kau menyuruhku tidur eoh?

"Wae? Apa kau ingin datang kemimpiku?"

"Baiklah, datanglah kemimpiku dan beri tahu aku dimana kau sekarang"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"_ _Eunhyuk? Dia sudah pindah ke Seoul"_

 _"_ _Ka-pan, eomma?"_

 _"_ _sekitar dua tahu yang lalu"_

 _Donghae melemas seketika, pandangannya kosong dan tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja kesofa._

 _"_ _wae? Donghae ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ibu Donghae menatap anaknya cemas, setelah tiba dirumah, Donghae segera berlari keluar entah kemana kemudian tidak lama kembali dan menanyakan keberadaan Eunhyuk._

 _"_ _Apa eomma tidak tahu alamatnya?"_

 _Wanita itu mengernyit "tentu saja tidak, mereka hanya berpamitan akan pindah ke Seoul, wae? Gwenchana?"_

 _Donghae menelan ludah, bibirnya ia paksa tersenyum didepan sang ibu. "aa-aniyo, gwenchana"_

 _Tentu saja Donghae tidak bisa menyalahkan ibunya, ibunya tahu ia sering bermain dengan Eunhyuk, tapi ibunya tidak akan tahu apa saja yang telah mereka lalui bersama, bagaimana ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama anak itu dan bagaimana perasaannya kepada Eunhyuk. Donghae juga memiliki teman bermain yang lain. Tentu saja ibunya akan menganggap Eunhyuk sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain, tanpa tahu betapa istimewanya Eunhyuk di hati anaknya._

 _._

 _Donghae telah lulus dari kuliahnya di LA dan seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, ia lulus dengan nilai sangat memuaskan, bahkan sebelum kembali ke Korea, banyak perusahaan-perusahaan disana yang menawarkan pekerjaan padanya, tentu saja semuanya ia tolak dengan alasan yang masuk akal. Aku akan kembali kekorea dan bekerja disana. Donghae sangat bahagia ketika berkata seperti itu, bayangan- bayangan menyenangkan saat kembali ke korea sudah melayang-layang dikepalanya. Membuatnya tidak sabar. Ia akan kembali ke korea, bertemu orang tuanya, bertemu Eunhyuk, bekerja disana, menjadi orang kaya, meminta Eunhyuk menjadi kekasihnya, kemudian... membawa Eunhyuk berobat- jika bisa._

 _Selama perjalanan kembali ke Korea, Donghae tidak bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya, bibirnya tidak bisa ditahan untuk tidak ternyum, perasaan berbunga-bunga dan sangat bahagia membuat bibirnya terus-menerus menyunggingkan senyuman, bahkan Siwon yang satu pesawat dengannya menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali melihat kelakukan temannya._

 _Donghae tidak berhenti membayangkan bagaimana Eunhyuk sekarang, apakah dia bertambah tinggi atau tetap kecil seperti dulu? Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin Lee donghae, semua orang pasti mengalami pertumbuhan, lagi-lagi Donghae tertawa sendiri membuat Siwon memandangnya ngeri._

 _Ahh pasti dia bertambah cantik. Donghae benar-benar tidak sabar._

 _Namun, apa yang diharapkan seseorang tidak semua akan menjadi kenyataan. Semua bayang-bayang bahagia itu lenyap begitu saja ketika mengetuk pintu rumah Euhyuk, dan yang membuka pintu ternyata adalah orang asing yang sama tidak dikenalnya._

 _Dengan cepat Donghae berlari pulang untuk menanyakan pada ibunya, saat itulah ia mengerti, bahwa ternyata Eunhyuk sudah pindah ke seoul, bahwa ternyata orang yang paling ingin ia temui sudah tidak ada disini._

 _Pria itu termenung di taman belakang sekolanya, salah satu tempat favorit Eunhyuk saat bermain dengannya, Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia memaksa Eunhyuk untuk mengikuti perintahnya dan percaya padanya, bagaimana ia mengajarkan pada eunhyuk untuk berjalan percaya diri seolah ia bisa melihat._

 _Dan selama masih mendengar suara Donghae disekitarnya, Eunhyuk pasti akan melakukannya._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tidak menungguku? Sekarang kemana aku harus mencarimu?" Donghae berbicara sendiri dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Dia ingin marah tapi tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa, dia juga sangat kesal, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara melampiaskannya._

 _"_ _Setidaknya tinggalkan alamat pada ibuku, kau benar-benar tidak peka, apa kau tidak tahu aku menyukaimu?" Donghae mengusap airmata yang jatuh sedikit kepipinya._

 _"_ _Heiisssh" Ia menunduk sambil meremas kuat kepalanya._

 _Kemana ia harus mencari Eunhyuk? apa yang harus ia lakukan pertama kali? Seoul bukan kota kecil dan akan ada berapa banyak orang yang memiliki nama Lee Hyukjae._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Aku akan kembali ke LA"_

 _"_ _Mwo? Donghae ah, kau bilang akan bekerja disni? Ani, aa—atau kau bisa mencari pekerjaan di seoul, disana pasti banyak sekali kesempatan untukmu. Kau bisa..."_

 _Donghae memeluk ibunya "Eomma, aku berjanji akan sering-sering menelponmu dan mengirimu pesan. Jangan khawatir, kita juga bisa melakukan video call"_

 _"_ _taa..tapi.. Donghae yaahh" berat sekali bagi seorang ibu, harus melepaskan anaknya kembali ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Jika itu masih diwilayah Korea mungkin mereka dapat bertemu kapanpun mereka mau, tapi ini.. owh negara itu sangat jauh. Wanita itu merasa tidak rela harus melepaskan anaknya lagi padahal baru dua bulan mereka bertemu. Apalagi Donghae adalah anak terakhir, ia masih memiliki sifat manja meskipun sekarang usianya sudah hampir 23 tahun, itulah yang selalu membuat dirinya merindukan Donghae, dia merindukan sifat manja anaknya. Donghwa sudah tidak tinggal disni karena pekerjaan, kakak Donghae itu juga sudah berkeluarga, dan sekarang, anak yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu setelah lama tidak bertemu, juga akan pergi meninggalkannya._

 _Donghae memeluk ibunya semakin erat, wanita itu kini tengah menangis dalam pelukan anaknya. Jujur Donghae tidak tega, ia bahkan ikut menangis sembari memeluk erat ibunya, namun ia memilih pergi bukan tanpa alasan, pikirannya kacau, selama dua bulan berada dirumah, yang ada di otaknya hanya dimana Eunhyuk dan bagainama cara mencari Eunhyuk. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain, bahkan untuk berpikir mencari pekerjaanpun otaknya terasa buntu. Donghae yakin, memaksa tinggal di tempat ini bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk kehidupannya kedepan. Apapun yang dia lakukan disini hanya akan megingatkannya pada sosok Eunhyuk dan kemudian membuat hatinya resah. Sungguh Ia tidak bermaksud melupakan teman kecilnya itu, Donghae hanya berusaha mengendalikan pikirannya, untuk tidak terus menerus memikirkan Eunhyuk. Dia akan terus mengingat lelaki itu meski Eunhyuk melupakannya._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Eunhyuk berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki gedung yang menjulang tinggi tempat kerja salah satu temannya- Ryewook. Pagi-pagi ia sudah dibuat binggung karena kehilangan dua makalah hasil kerja mahasiswanya. Eunhyuk terpaksa harus kembali kerumah karena mengira makalah itu ketinggalan dirumah, namun setelah kembali dan mencari-cari disudut manapun rumahnya, nihil, ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sampai kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, Ryeowook membantunya tadi malam, dan benar saja, makalah itu terikut didalam tas Ryewook, dan parahnya pria itu baru menyadari tadi pagi, untung saja namja itu berinisiatif membawanya kekantor karena tahu Eunhyuk pasti mencarinya, jika tidak, maka terpaksa Eunhyuk harus kerumah Ryeowook yang tempatnya lebih jauh.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kim Ryeowook" Eunhyuk berucap dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, ia berkali-kali menarik nafas dalam untuk menormalkan kembali deru nafasnya. Dengan senyum anggun, resepsionis itu menyilahkan untuk menunggu sebentar setelah menanyakan namanya.

"Tuan Ryeowook menyuruh anda untuk ke lantai delapan"

"Astaga Ryeowook, seharusnya kau menungguku disni" Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya lelah sembari menggerutu kesal. Matanya mengitari sekitar mencari lift dan segara menuju kesana ketika melihatnya. Disandarkannya tubuhnya ke dinding setelah masuk kedalam lift. Pfft.. Dia benar-benar berolah raga keras pagi ini. Tenaganya sudah habis karena mondar-mandir sejak tadi.

"Tahan liftnya"

Mendengar suara itu Eunhyuk buru-buru menakan salah satu tombol di dekatnya agar lift tetap terbuka.

"Sajangnim, sebentar"

Beberapa saat tidak ada orang yang masuk, Eunhyuk menahan tombol itu sambil mencondongkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat dua orang dengan map di tangan mereka masing-masing tengah asik mengobrol tidak jauh dari pintu lift.

 _Ck.. ingin masuk atau tidak, tidak tahu aku sedang buru-buru._

TBC

.

.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah bersedia memberi review di chapter sebelumnya, terimakasih juga saran-sarannya, membantu sekali. dan untuk pembatas antara scene satu dan scene lainnya, sebenarnya sudah saya kasih tapi gak tahu kenapa menghilang begitu saja waktu di publish Huhuhu~ maklum baru pertama pakai ffn biasanya pake wordpress, hehee... jangan bosan-bosan mengoreksi kesalahan saya yang lain ya, biar bisa terus saya perbaiki, terimakasih..

Semoga di chapter ini semua yang membaca bersedia memberi review.. Sampai jumpa minggu depan^^ (kalau ch 3 minggu depan selasai sh) kkk~

Salam kenal semuanya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Tahan liftnya"

Mendengar suara itu Hyukjae buru-buru menakan salah satu tombol di dekatnya agar lift tetap terbuka.

"Sajangnim, sebentar"

Beberapa saat tidak ada orang yang masuk, Hyukjae menahan tombol itu sambil mencondongkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat dua orang dengan map di tangan mereka masing-masing tengah asik mengobrol tidak jauh dari pintu lift.

 _Ck.. ingin masuk atau tidak, tidak tahu aku sedang buru-buru._

 **...**

 **...**

Chapter 3

.

Donghae setengah berlari menuju lift. Sial, dia bangun kesiangan pagi ini hingga membuatnya harus terburu-buru pergi ke kantor. Tidak masalah jika ini adalah pagi-pagi seperti biasa, lagi pula siapa yang akan memarahinya, tapi masalahnya pagi ini akan diadakan rapat penting yang mengharuskannya hadir lebih awal, bahkan data yang dikirim oleh sekretarisnya kemarin belum sempat ia baca. Astaga lee Donghae, sejak kapan kau menjadi tidak disiplin.

"tahan liftnya" teriak Donghae saat melihat pintu lift hampir tertutup.

"Sajangnim sebentar"

Langkahnya terhenti dan segera menoleh kebelakang. Manajer Kim kini tengah berdiri didepannya sembari menyodorkan beberapa map.

"Sajangnim, ini laporan hasil akhir bulan ini dari devisi pemasaran"

"aahh thank you, tolong beri tahu yang lain untuk segera memberikan laporan mereka padaku sebelum jam makan siang"

"Ne Sajangnim"

Donghae tersenyum singkat kemudian berbalik, bahunya terturun menghela nafas ketika mendapati pintu lift telah tertutup dan mulai bergerak keatas.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Hyukkiee"

Hyukjae yang tengah celingukan menoleh kesana kemari mencari ruangan Ryeowook kini berhenti mendapati seseorang melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia mendesah lega sebelum kemudian dengan langkah kesal menghampiri pria mungil itu. bersiap mengomeli sahabatnya yang sudah membuatnya mengeluarkan banyak keringat pagi-pagi begini. Namun belum sampai hal itu terwujud, niatnya mendadak batal saat melihat Ryewook seperti panik entah kenapa. Wajahnya resah sambil sibuk melihat kesana kemari seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Wae? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau terlihat cemas"

Ryeowook berdecak resah "aahh sajangnim kau dimana" Gumamnya sebelum berusaha fokus pada seseorang didepannya. "hyukkie..." belum sempat menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan, matanya menangkap seseorang yang ditunggu sejak tadi tiba-tiba terlihat di ujung sana membuat Ryeowook tersentak dan hampir saja berlari jika tidak ingat masih ada temannya disini "aah Hyukkie, makalahnya ada di laci mejaku, kau masuk dan cari sendiri oke" ujarnya cepat lalu segera berlari.

"Ingat jangan sampai berantakan" Hyukjae masih bisa mendengar teriakan itu meski dengan tampang blank seperti saat ini, otaknya mencerna apa yang dikatakan Ryewook sebelum kemudian tersadar dan buru-buru membalikkan badan dengan mulut terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun Ryeowook sudah menghilang seperti hantu sehingga ia berakhir menganga dengan tangan terapung diudara tanpa mengeluarkan sapatah katapun. Setelah beberapa saat, mata Hyukjae berkedip lucu menyadari kebodohannya. Menoleh kekanan-kiri kalau-kalau ada yang melihatnya sedang melongo seperti orang bodoh tadi.

Kim Ryeowook, apa-apaan ini, sudah membuatnya berlari-lari ketempat ini, menyuruhnya naik ke lantai delapan, dan sekarang ditinggalkan begitu saja. awas kau nanti. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal kemudian masuk keruangan Ryeowook.

 **...**

 **...**

"Mr. Alex sudah datang?" Menyadari sang sekretaris ikut berlari membuntut dibelakangnya, Donghae berkata tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya.

"Ne sajangnim, sudah 20 menit yang lalu"

Mata Donghae terpejam, mendesis pelan menyesali dirinya sendiri.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Mood yang tadi pagi hancur berantakan seolah melebur begitu saja bersama ice cream stroberi yang kini meleleh di dalam mulutnya, Hyukjae terpejam menikmati dengan seksama makanan favoritnya itu. Aahh benar-benar melegakan, apapun yang berbau stroberi selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?"

Hyukjae menoleh kesamping menatap sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, lalu mengacungkan jempol padanya.

Siwon tersenyum, mengacak sayang rambut Hyukjae.

"Ck, kau seperti gadis yang sedang datang bulan saja tadi"

Hyukjae memberengut mencubit tangan Siwon yang melingkar diperutnya "Aku bukan gadis Choi Siwon"

Cubitan itu membuat Siwon menjerit, bukan karena sakit, hanya ingin menggoda kekasihnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang menjemput Hyukjae, si manis ini tidak henti-hentinya mengomel menceritakan kejadian yang dialami tadi pagi, dari kebingungan mencari makalah mahasiswanya, kemudian berdesak-desakknya dikendaran umum saat menuju kantor Ryeowok, berlari-lari di gedung itu dan malah diabaikan oleh ryeowook, belum lagi, saat kembali menuju kampusnya ia harus berlari-lari mengejar bus yang sudah hampir berlalu dari halte. Semua ia ceritakan dengan nada menggebu-gebu. Dan karena belum bisa melampiaskan kekesalan akibat kejadian itu berakhirlah siwon yang menjadi sasaran kekesalan Eunhuk. Sampai kemudian mereka berakhir di tempat ini. Tanpa sepatah katapun Siwon menghentikan mobilnya didepan mini market membuat Hyukjae semakin kesal karena merasa diabaikan, siapa yang tahu Siwon berhenti untuk membeli es krim stroberi. Aaah kekasihnya memang yang terbaik.

"kau mau?"

Siwon menatap es krim didepannya kemudian beralih menatap Hyukjae, tepatnya bibir Hyukjae, yang disekitarnya terdapat sisa-siasa es krim membuat pikiran siwon kemana-mana.

"Sepertinya yang disitu lebih manis"

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas mengetahui maksud kata-kata sang kekasih.

"Kita sedang dipinggir jalan sayang" Ia segera melapaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam Mobil.

 **...**

Perjalan seperti ini yang Siwon mau, Hyukjae yang berceloteh dengan wajah cerah tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, kini kekasih manisnya itu tengah sibuk menghabiskan ice cream sambil menanggapi obrolan darinya.

"Ahh Siwonie, apa kau mengenal yesung Hyung?

"Yesung siapa?"

"Yesung hyung kekasih Ryeowook" Hyukjae menjawab sembari sibuk mengambil hapenya. Ia mencari nama Yesung di akun instagramnya lalu menunjukkan pada Siwon.

"Ini, yang disebelah kiri"

Terlihat foto tiga orang pria disana dan Siwon langsung teringat pertemuannya dengan Donghae kemarin.

"Ahh jadi Yesung teman Donghae itu kekasih Ryeowook?"

Hyukjae mengangguk

"waahh Dunia sempit sekali ternyata" Siwon menceritakan kronoli pertemuannya dengan Yesung saat sedang bersama donghae kemarin dan Hyukjae mengangguk-ngangguk.

"jadi ini temanmu si Donghae Donghae yang gila kerja itu" gumamnya sembari memperhatikan layar ponsel yang masih menampilkan foto ketiga pria disana.

Siwon terkekeh mendengar bagaimana Hyukjae menyebutnya "ne, dia Lee Donghae, lain kali aku akan mengenalkannya padamu"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Donghae mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali, meetingnya bersama Mr. Alex memang terbilang lancar, tapi sebagai seorang direktur, dia masih merasa tidak nyaman akibat keterlambatannya pagi tadi, hingga sampai sekarang pria itu masih memikirkan bagaimana menebus rasa bersalahnya. Mr. Alex merupakan rekan bisnis penting untuk pembangunan proyek baru di wilayah Inchoen. Secara umur dan pengalaman, Bapak berkelas itu adalah senior jauh diatasnya, untuk itulah Donghae ingin bekerja sama dengannya dan membuat janji bertemu.

Dia yang membuat janji dan dia juga yang terlambat, astaga.

"Ryeowook, ke ruanganku sebentar"

Perintah Donghae melalui telepon didepannya. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Masuk"

"ada apa sajangnim?"

"Apa kau bersedia lembur malam ini?"

"Nde?"

Ryeowook keceplosan menyahut dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, menunduk sedikit meminta maaf. apa yang barusan direkturnya bilang? Lembur? Bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja ini malam minggu dan dia sudah membuat janji dengan kekasihnya, Yesung bisa marah.

"Lem...bur?"

"Ne, aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan Mr. Alex karena keterlambatan tadi pagi, sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kita segera menyelasaikan apa yang sudah kita diskusikan, kita harus selesai sebelum deadline, setidaknya itu bisa menimbulkan nilai positif dimatanya dan menutupi hal negatif tadi pagi"

 _Kita? Kau saja sajangnim, kau kan yang terlambat._ Keluh Ryewook dalam hati. Dia sudah datang pagi-pagi sekali tadi tapi bossnya justru datang terlambat.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya, bingung bagaimana caranya menolak. Bukankah tadi pagi Mr. Alex tidak mempersalahkan hal itu dan mereka juga mengakhirinya dengan baik-baik saja, Pak sajangnim ini terlalu sekali.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau?"

Ryeowook tersentak mendengar suara Donghae.

"Aa..aniyo.. saya bersedia sajangnim"

Baiklah, kau memang sekretaris yang baik Kim Ryeowook. Lagi pula mana tega ia membiarkan bossnya bekerja sendirian, boss yang tampan dan perfeksionis yang ternyata juga bisa melakukan kesalahan. Ah iya, jangan lupa mengabari Yesung atau kekasihmu akan mogok bicara berminggu-minggu. Peringatnya dalam hati.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan kegiatan membersihkan halaman rumah saat melihat mobil yang sangat dikenalnya berhenti tepat didepan pagar. Ia tersenyum mendapati anaknya keluar dari mobil itu dan sebelum melaju kembali, orang lain yang berada didalam mobil itu sempat melambaikan tangan padanya, ia balas tersenyum sembari ikut melambaikan tangan.

"katanya maaf tidak bisa mampir, dia masih ada urusan" Hyukjae berkata sembari berjalan memasuki halaman rumah.

"mengingat setiap hari dia selalu mampir saat mengantarmu, pasti dia sedang sibuk sekali"

Hyukjae mengangguk membenarkan "hem, dia sedang ada proyek baru bersama temannya"

Ibu Hyukjae tersenyum memperhatikan anaknya, dia sangat bahagia melihat Hyukjae sekarang, anaknya kini terlihat sudah bisa menikmati hidupnya, tidak seperti tahun-tahun pertama mereka pindah ke Seoul, setiap hari Hyukjae terlihat murung, hanya berdiam diri dikamar dan malas untuk beraktifitas diluar rumah. Bahkan setelah bertemu Siwon dan operasi matanya berhasil, Hyukjae masih sering terlihat melamun sendirian, namun beberapa bulan yang lalu entah apa yang telah terjadi pada anaknya, Hyukjae mulai banyak tertawa dan jarang kedapatan melamun lagi. Dan itu tentu saja membawa efek yang sangat membahagiakan untuk kedua orang tuannya.

"Wae Eomma?" Hyukjae mengerutkan kening, mencondongkan wajahnya melihat sang eomma tidak berhenti tersenyum.

 _Apa kau sudah melupakan teman kecilmu dulu Hyukkie? Seperti apa kau memanggilnya? Aiden?_

Eomma Hyuk tertawa sendiri, bagaimana bisa Lee Donghae menjadi Aiden? Masih teringat jelas dibenaknya bagaimana tangis pilu sang anak saat Donghae akan berangkat ke luar negeri dulu. Bahkan saat pindah pun Ia harus menggunakan 'aiden' untuk membujuk hyukjae. _'Aiden_ _akan_ _sangat senang_ _ketika_ _dia kembali kemudian mengetahui kau sudah bisa melihat'_. Ujarnya kala itu.

Kenangan itu selalu membuatnya penasaran bagaimana jadinya jika Donghae dan Hyukjae bertemu di umur seperti sekarang, pasti mereka akan malu mengingat kejadian itu. Dasar anak kecil.

"Aniyo... Eomma hanya senang melihatmu seperti sekarang"

Hyukjae berdecak samar memicingkan matanya sembari tertawa mendengar jawaban sang eomma.

"Ayo masuk, bersihkan dirimu lalu makan"

"Neee Eommaaaa~~~" sahut Hyukjae dengan nada dibuat-buat yang membuat ibunya gemas, lalu menggandeng lengan Hyukjae kedalam rumah sembari tertawa bersama.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"** **Malam minggu yang suram"**

Tulis Ryeowook di akun twitternya.

Di lain tempat seseorang berhenti men-scroll layar ponselnya karena membaca kalimat itu. Ia sempat lupa ingin mengomeli temannya yang satu itu akibat mengabaikannya tadi pagi. Detik kemudian jari-jari panjanganya sudah bergerak cepat menulis sesuatu.

 **"** **Wae?"**

 **"** **Lembur"**

Balasan datang secara cepat dan singkat, membuat pria yang tengah berbaring di ranjang empuknya tertawa senang. Kesempatan yang bagus untuk balas dendam.

 **"** **Jinjja? Malam minggu seperti ini kau harus lembur, waah sayang sekali, aku sedang bersama siwon sekarang, malam yang sangat indah.**

 **"** **Diam Lee Hyukjae"**

 **"** **hahahahaa, aku akan berterima kasih pada siapapun yang membuatmu lembur"**

 **"** **kau senang melihatku menderita? Kenapa kau ini?"**

 **"** **Balasan untukmu yang mengabaikanku tadi pagi, terimakasih untukmu yang membuat Kim Ryeowook Lembur di malam yang indah ini"**

 **"** **Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu tadi pagi, aahh jinjja"**

Hyukjae terkikik membaca tulisannya sendiri, puas membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Ryeowook disana. Jika dipikir-pikir apa bedanya dia dengan Ryeowook, sebenarnya dia juga sama seperti Ryeowook yang melalui malam ini tanpa kekasih, Siwon sedang sibuk dan dia harus memaklumi, lalu apa yang sudah ia katakan pada Ryeowook barusan, sedang berdua dengan siwon? Hyukjae tertawa geli, tidak masalah berbohong sedikit untuk membalas temannya.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, malam minggu kali ini memang sedikit membosankan, biasanya dia akan menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan Siwon hingga tengah malam, tapi sekarang mau tidak mau harus diam di rumah.

Hyukjae menghela nafas menyandarkan bagian atas tubuhnya di bingkai jendela, memandangi langit malam.

 _"_ _Dalnim (bulan) itu bentuknya bulat, tapi kadang-kadang juga tidak bulat"_

 _"_ _Warnanya kuning... sedikit orange, sedkit bercampur putih juga"_

Bibir Hyukjae menyunggingkan senyum, senyum tipis yang manis. "Ya, sekarang aku mengerti maksudmu, aku sudah melihatnya"

 _"_ _Kalau tidak ada dalnim, maka malam hari akan terlihat sangat suram, dia terlihat seperti sumber cahaya di malam hari, meski sebenarnya tidak, cahaya itu tidak berasal dari dirinya sendiri, dia mendapatkan cahaya dari benda lain, aku akan menjelaskan benda bercahaya itu besok siang, karena dia hanya muncul saat siang hari, kau mengerti?"_

 _'_ _Kalau tidak ada kau, hari-hariku juga sangat suram'_ begitu Hyukjae menyahut dalam hati saat itu. Senyumnya perlahan memudar. Ia menatap ke bulan yang terlihat jelas dari tempatnya, menganggap benda itu sebagai orang yang sangat ingin ia temui.

"Kau, kau melupakanku ya? Kau berjanji akan kembali tapi sampai sekarang tidak juga kembali"

Tanpa sadar dirinya bermonolog.

"Setidaknya muncul lah sekali dihapanku agar aku tahu seperti apa wajahmu"

Selama ini Hyukjae hanya bisa menebak-nebak seperti apa wajah orang itu, orang yang selalu menemaninya, orang yang selalu ada untuknya, orang yang selalu mengajaknya bermain, orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai bagian dari tubuhnya, dulu.

"Aku tidak ingin apapun, aku juga tidak berharap apapun darimu, sungguh, aku hanya ingin melihatmu sekali saja" ujarnya lirih dan pelan seperti angin malam yang sedang berhembus disekitarnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati hidupmu yang sekarang hingga lupa padaku"

"tidak apa-apa."

Helaan nafas yang terdengar setelah kalimat itu seolah ikut merelakan apa yang dulu sempat ia sesali

"Aku... aku juga sedang berusaha bahagia." Hyukjae tersenyum tulus.

"Jadi ku harap, kau juga bahagia dimanapun kau berada"

"mataku"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda Lee Sajangnim"

Donghae tersenyum sembari berjabat tangan dengan Mr. Alex. Missinya sukses, ia bisa merasa lega sekarang, dia benar-benar menyelesaikan tugasnya jauh sebelum deadline, serapi dan sebaik mungkin, dan mendapat pujian berkali-kali dari Mr. Alex. Yahh meskipun harus mengorbankan jam tidurnya yang sudah singkat menjadi lebih singkat lagi. Tapi hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Oke, mungkin ini biasa baginya yang memang gila kerja tapi tidakkah kau memikirkan bagaimana nasib sekretarismu Lee Donghae? Dia menyadarai telah membuat sekretarisnya itu tersiksa selama beberapa hari, tapi bagaimana lagi, itu juga merupakan resiko seorang sekretaris, setelah ini ia berencana mentraktir Ryeowook makanan mewah atau apapun yang sekretarisnya itu mau.

"maaf membuatmu lembur hingga beberapa hari"

Ryewook yang berjalan di sebelah Donghae terhenyak sebentar, dia tahu direkturnya ini orang baik tapi tidak menduga jika sampai bisa mengucapkan kata maaf pada sekretarisnya dengan santai seperti ini, seperti teman saja.

"gwencana sajangnim, memang tugas saya" balas Ryeowook dengan sopan. Mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari kantor Mr. Alex menuju mobil yang telah menunggu didepan. Meski sempat mengeluh karena harus lembur selama beberapa hari tapi setelah melihat hasil dari apa yang telah mereka capai, rasa kesal Ryewook pada sang direktur terasa sedikit terbayar.

"jadi tidak apa-apa kau lembur lagi nanti malam?"

"mwo?"

Ryeowook tersentak. bukankah urusan ini sudah selesai, untuk apa dia harus lembur lagi? Oh ayolah, dia merindukan tidur nyenyak.

Melihat ekspresi syok dari sekretarisnya, Donghae tertawa renyah "hanya bercanda, sebagai gantinya kau boleh libur dua hari minggu depan"

Ryeowook membelalak, apa? Libur dua hari? Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

"jinjja?" serunya tanpa sadar

"gunakan sebaik mungkin untuk istirahat, setelah itu kembali bekerja dengan semangat"

Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, mukanya berbinar-binar cerah, kapan lagi dia bisa mendapat bonus libur, dua hari? Satu hari untuk berkencan dan satu hari untuk tidur seharian, baiklah, cukup.

"khamsamida sajangnim khamsamida"

Tunggu, tapi gajinya tidak di potong kan? Ryeowook ingin bertanya pada Donghae yang duduk di kursi belakang, namun ponsel Donghae tiba-tiba berbunyi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Wae siwon ah?"

"Kau dimana sajangnim? aku di kantormu sekarang"

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

"apa aku juga harus membuat janji saat ingin bertemu denganmu?"

Donghae tertawa "bukan begitu, hanya saja bagaimana jika aku sedang tidak ada seperti sekarang.

"sudahlah kau dimana sekarang? Aku membawa kekasihku"

"untuk apa kau membawa kekasihmu?"

"untuk pamer padamu dan membuatmu iri"

Sontak Donghae tertawa lepas mendengar hal itu, Dasar Choi Siwon. "kau bermimpi sepertinya, aku tidak akan iri hanya karena kau bisa ditemani kekasihmu itu kemana-mana." Balasnya masih sambil tertawa

"Tunggu sebentar aku sedang diperjalanan."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Siwon berjalan memasuki gedung tempat temannya bekerja sembari menggandeng tangan sang kekasih. Hyukjae sedang tidak ada jadwal mengejar hari ini sehingga dia berencana mengajaknya untuk bertemu Donghae. Resepsionis yang sudah mengenal siwon segera mempersilahkan pria itu untuk menunggu di ruangan Donghae.

"kau bilang Ryeowook bekerja disini?"

"hem, ruangannya di lantai 8"

"Donghae masih diluar, mau menemuinya dulu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk semangat "dia pasti terkejut mengatahui aku tiba-tiba disini" Siwon ikut tersenyum melihat Hyukjae tersenyum, sangat menggemaskan, ia menyempatkan mengecup pipi Hyukjae sekali sebelum pintu lift terbuka di lantai delapan.

 **...**

"Maaf, tuan Ryeowook sedang pergi bersama Sajangnim" Hyukjae menurunkan bahunya kecewa, dia sudah antusias ingin mengejutkan Ryeowook tapi ternyata temannya itu juga sedang tidak ada. Heiish, sudah hampir satu minggu dirinya tidak bertemu Ryeowook karena Ryeowook sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini.

"Ayo, kita tunggu di ruang Donghae saja" Siwon merangkul kekasihnya yang sedang memberengut menuju ruangan Donghae.

"dan berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu atau aku akan menciummu disini"

Mendengar itu, bibir Hyukjae merata seketika membuat Siwon terbahak.

"aaih jinjja, aku benar-benar ingin menggigitmu"

 **...**

Setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu dan orang yang ditunggu belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya, Siwon memutuskan untuk menghubungi Donghae. Hyukjae juga terlihat mulai bosan. Sedari tadi hanya duduk diam bermain dengan smartphonenya.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari" Hyukjae mengangguk, menyamankan dirinya bersandar di bahu Siwon. Pemilik ruangan ini belum datang dan mereka hanya berdua disini jadi tidak masalah kan kalau sedikit bemesraan.

"Ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu?"

"Kita harus membuatnya iri dengan menunjukkan bagaimana menyenangkannya memiliki kekasih" jawab Hyukjae tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari game yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Good" Siwon menyentuh wajah Hyukjae dan mengecup hidungnya berkali-kali.

Hyukjae terkikik geli karena perlakukan sang kekasih, mendorong dada pria itu menjauh dengan lembut sebelum bibir Siwon merambah kemana-mana. Kekasihnya itu terkadang tidak tahu tempat.

"Aku haus, aku keluar sebentar membeli minuman"

"kau tahu dimana kantinnya?"

"Aku bisa bertanya"

"baiklah, cepat kembali"

Dengan santai Hyukjae berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu, namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh handle pintu, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang dibaliknya.

Mata mereka bertemu, menghentikan langkah Donghae yang baru saja ingin memasuki ruangan.

Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam saling pandang.

Hyukjae mengerjap, sementara donghae terpaku ditempatnya.

Apa dia sedang bermimpi?

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

...

Donghae yakin kedua matanya masih berfungsi normal.

Donghae juga yakin ingatannya sangat akurat.

Dia tidak mungkin salah.

Lelaki didepannya ini.

Dia sangat mengenalnya.

...

...

Mata itu berkedip lucu memandang heran orang didepannya. Bahkan Hyukjae sedikit tesipu karena semenjak beberapa detik yang lalu orang didepannya ini terus saja menatapnya intens. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa hidungnya ada dua? Atau matanya ada tiga?

Keadaan tersebut berlangsung sekian menit sampai Hyukjae merasakan seseorang menyentuh pinggangnya dan menggeser tubuhnya kesamping. Kini, Siwonlah yang berdiri tepat di depan orang itu.

"Aku tahu, kekasihku ini sangat menarik, tapi kau tidak bisa mengaguminya terang-terangan begini didepanku" Bisik Siwon tepat disebelah telinga Donghae. Meski begitu Hyukjae masih bisa mendengarnya hingga membuatnnya merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Choi siwoon" Geramnya lirih mencubit pinggang Siwon.

Donghae menelan ludah sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya, mengabaikan segala perasaan yang sedang berkecamuk dalam dirinya dan berusaha bertingkah senormal mungkin.

"Ahh kalian sudah lama menunggu?"

"tentu saja, bahkan kekasihku sampai kehausan karena menunggumu"

Donghae hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Siwon. Mata pria itu sempat melirik tangan siwon yang melingkar posesif dipinggang hyukjae sebelum berjalan masuk keruangannya dan mempersilahkan kedua tamunya duduk.

"Maaf, urusan tadi sangat penting, aku akan memesan minuman."

"Kau selalu menganggap semua urusanmu penting"

"Nah itu kau tahu"

Siwon mendengus sementara Dongae terkekeh ringan sembari berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, meraih gagang telpon untuk menyuruh seseorang segera membawa minuman dan makanan ringan kemari. Posisi Donghae yang saat ini membelakangi sepasang kekasih itu sedikit menguntungkan, dengan begitu tdak akan ada yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah pria itu, untuk sesaat dia bisa menormalkan raut wajahnya, raut tekejut, tak percaya, bingung dan masih banyak lagi.

Tidak, mungkin Donghae salah, ada berapa banyak orang yang mirip di dunia ini. Kata orang, setiap manusia memiliki tujuh kembaran. Yah, pasti hanya mirip. Hanya itulah yang mampu Donghae pikirkan saat ini.

"Seperti janjiku, aku akan mengenalkan kekasihku padamu" ucap siwon setelah donghae kembali duduk di didepannya.

Donghae hampir melirik seseorang di sebelah siwon lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, susah sekali menahan keinginan itu. Meski belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa kekasih Siwon itu benar-benar orang yang ia kenal, ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa penasarannya begitu saja. Ya, Terlalu cepat jika ingin membuat kesimpulan sekarang. Bukankah kata orang setiap manusia mempunyai tujuh kembaran di dunia, mungkin yang ini hanya terlalu mirip.

Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu Lee Donghae?

..

"sayang, ini dia Lee Donghae yang sering aku ceritakan"

Hyukjae tesenyum sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan. Kesempatan itu di gunakan Donghae untuk menamatkan wajah lelaki itu. Tidak salah lagi, ini hyukjaenya. Ia menyambut tangan itu dan merasakan darah didibawah kulitnya berdesir, sesaat Donghae memejamkan matanya. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak.

"Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae"

Detak jantungnya yang sudah tidak karuan semakin tidak terkontrol begitu nama itu keluar dengan lugas dari mulut seseorang didepannya.

Tidak salah lagi. Oh Ya Tuhan, situasi apa ini. Lee Hyukjae, ada berapa banyak orang yang memiliki nama Lee Hyukjae di korea ini, jika mukanya sudah sama, kenapa namanya juga harus sama, lalu sekarang bagaimana dia harus menyangkal.

"Donghae"

Hyukjae melepaskan tautan tangan mereka setelah donghae menyebutkan namanya. Ia dapat merasakan ada yang aneh dari orang bernama Donghae ini, Mungkin Siwon tidak menyadari tapi dirinya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan Donghae dapat merasakan itu semua, tangan pria itu sangat dingin dan sedikit bergetar saat berjabat tangan dengannya.

Mungkin karena ia terburu-buru datang kemari. Pikir Hyukjae.

…

…

…

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Penampilannya sangat berantakan, jas dan dasinya sudah tidak tepasang rapi seperti sedia kala, dan bagian bawah kemejanya dibiarkan keluar dari celana. Apa yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya menjadi seperti orang bodoh. tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan melamun berjam-jam di kantor hingga pukul satu malam. Jika bukan karena diingatkan olek satpam mungkin Donghae belum beranjak dari kantornya saat ini.

Pria itu mengusap wajahnya lelah, bayang-bayang orang itu muncul lagi dikepalanya.

 _Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae._

Suara itu terngiang berulang-ulang seperti kaset yang terus berputar. Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Sungguh dia tidak ingin mempercayai ini semua. Dia tidak ingin mempercayai orang itu adalah Lee Hyukjae yang dikenalnya dulu. Dia tidak ingin mempercayai orang itu adalah orang yang selama ini ia rindukan. Dia tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa lelaki itu. Kekasih sahabatnya. Tidak.

Tapi semua terasa begitu nyata dan dia tidak bisa mengelak. Dia benar-benar Lee Hyukjae. Bentuk wajahnya, bibirnya, hidungnya, dan…. Matanya.

Kedua mata Donghae perlahan terbuka.

Matanya. Bola mata itu, Bola mata itu mungkin tidak sama, tapi tentu saja bentuk kelopaknya tetap sama, karena mereka adalah orang yang sama.

 _"_ _Aku ingin melihatmu"_

Terlintas bayangan masa lalu bagaimana Hyukjae menangis saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, menangis karena akan ditingalkan, menangis karena tidak bisa melihatnya.

Seperti ada batu besar yang mengganjal, dada Donghae terasa semakin sesak dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Mata itu sekerang bisa melihat.

Kau melihatku Lee Hyukjae, kau sudah melihataku.

Donghae tidak bisa menahannya, butiran bening itu jatuh dan dia terisak dalam keheningan malam di apartemennya

Tapi, apakah kau masih ingin melihatku?

…

…

…

Menakjubkan. Keesokan harinya, dengan senyum cerah donghae menyapa semua karyawan yang ia temui selama berjalan menuju ruangannya. Seolah kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seolah kemarin adalah hari seperti hari-hari biasanya. Bahkan beberapa karyawan wanita bersorak riang dan terkagum-kagum melihat betapa menawannya bos mereka saat sedang tersenyum seperti itu dipagi hari.

Donghae sudah memutuskan semuanya semalam, dia tidak bisa terus-terusan menangisi orang yang saat ini mungkin sudah melupakannya, dia akan merelakan Hyukjae, dia kan berteman baik dengan hyukjae dan juga Siwon. Ah iya salah satu yang membuatnya memilih keputusan ini adalah Siwon. Siwon sahabatnya bukan orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin sore, Siwon sahabatnya adalah orang yang baik dan taat beragama, dia beryukur karena orang yang bersama Hyukjae saat ini adalah Siwon. Siwon pasti bisa menjaga Hyukjae dan membuatnya bahagia, pria itu sangat mencintainya.

Yang perlu Donghae lakukan hanyalah, menjaga agar jangan sampai Hyukjae mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah Aiden. Menjaga agar indentitas masa kecilnya bersama Hyukjae tidak terungkap. Dan sepertinya itu sangatlah mudah. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang Donghae pikirkan sekarang. Sesederhana itu.

"Ryeowook tolong kau hubungi sekretaris Choi Siwon, aku sudah memutuskan untuk ke dubai bulan Mei, pastikan bahwa Siwon tidak ada jadwal bulan itu dan sekalian kau urus jadwalku."

"Siap sajangnim" Jawab Ryeowook kelewat semangat.

"Yes, aku akan ke dubai bulan mei" serunya girang. Keluar dari ruangan Donghae lelaki itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memeluk map didadanya. Padahal Donghae tidak mengatakan satu katapun yang membuat orang lain bisa berpikir dia kan mengajak sekretarisnya ke Dubai.

…

…

…

"Dubai, I'm Coming" Tulis Ryeowook di akun sns nya, orang satu ini benar-benar berlebihan, dia teramat yakin bahwa bosnya akan mengajak dirinya saat ke Dubai nanti, meski Donghae belum mengatakan hal itu. Bukankah Donghae selalu mengajaknya saat ada perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota, sudah pasti saat ini Donghae juga akan mengajak dirinya kan?. Oh dia sangat ingin mengunjungi Negara itu. Hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuatnya semangat untuk menyelasaikan semua perkerjaan hari ini.

Dengan bibir yang terus merengang lebar, pria itu menyusun jadwal bosnya dan mengabari perwakilan dari CS group dengan antusias.

Sesaat setelah itu ponselnya berdering dan nama yang berkedap-kedip di layar membuat bibirnya semakin tertarik kesamping, tersenyum semakin lebar

"Hello Hyukki, bagamana kabarmu hari ini?"

Masa bodoh dengan raut wajah hyukjae disebrang sana, Ryeowook benar-benar kelebihan energi hari ini.

"Wookie ah, kau sehat?"

"sangat sehat, ada apa kau menelpon?

"ke rumahku malam ini ya? Aku butuh bantuanmu"

"bantuan apa, mengoreksi makalah lagi?"

"Bukan, ajarkan aku membuat kue"

"Kue? Untuk apa?"

"Sebentar lagi Siwon ulang tahun dan aku ingin membuat kue ulang tahunnya sendiri"

"A oo Romantisnya. Oke, aku akan kesana setetelah pulang ker… oohw aku lupa"

"ada apa?"

"aku sudah berjanji menemani yesung membeli sepatu malam ini"

"Apa dia tidak bisa membeli sendiri? manja sekali"

"dia akan marah jika aku membatalkannya. Ah begini saja, bagaimana kalu kau ikut? Sekaligus belanja bahan-bahannya kemudian surah dia mengantar kita kerumahmu"

"hmmm baiklah"

"Oke bye bye Hyukkie chagi, aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku hari ini. Saranghaeeee"

Ujung jari pria itu menyentuh layar ponsel untuk memutuskan sambungan kemudian kembali asyik dengan pekerjannya.

 _"_ _Dia benar-benar sedang sakit"_ Gumam seseorang disebrang sana.

...

...

...

Kenapa kau mau pergi bersama dengan sepasang kekasih? jika ditanya apakah dia menyesal, maka hyukjae akan menjawab sangat-sangat menyesal. Sekarang dia seperti obat nyamuk yang melindungi sepasang kekasih itu dari gigitan nyamuk-nyamuk nakal, seperti orang asing dari pluto yang datang ke bumi untuk menjadi bodyguard sepasang kekasih ini agar tidak ada pengganggu di acara kencan mereka. Hyukjae menurunkan bahunya lelah. Perkiran awal, mereka akan masuk kedalam mall, menuju satu toko sepatu, membeli sepatu, kemudian ke supermarket membeli bahan membuat kue dan pulang, namun perkiraan Hyukjae salah, mereka sudah mengelilingi mall ini dari lantai 1 hingga lantai 4 tapi Yesung belum juga menemukan benda yang ia cari, sementara Ryeowook dengan santainya mengatakan "kita lihat saja dulu semuanya baru menuntukan pilihan mana yang akan kau beli" ingin sekali hyukjae menjambak rambut Ryeowook, dia seperti ibu-ibu yang mencari sepatu terbaik di awal masuk anaknya sekolah.

"Yesung Hyung, Ryeowook ah, apa kalian masih ingin berkeliling lagi?"

Ryeowook menoleh seolah baru tersadar Hyukjae ada di belakang mereka.

"Oh hyukkie, Yesung belum menemukan sepatu yang ia cari" dan Yesung menimpali dengan mengangguk.

Hyukjae menghela nafas, baiklah dia sekarang tahu kerja keras apa yang harus dilakukan dibalik fashion keren Yesung selama ini.

"Oke, agar waktuku tidak terbuang percuma aku akan ke supemarket, jika kalian sudah selesai temui aku dilantai 2. Oh iya, kirimkan bahan apa saja yang harus aku beli."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Ryeowook, Hyukjae segera beranjak. Dia akan bersabar demi Siwon, dia ingin bisa membuat kue dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri dan sialnya satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantu hal itu terwujud hanya Kim Ryeowook, sahabatnya.

..

..

Hyukjae membolak-balik kemasan tepung, memastikan tulisan di kemasan itu sesuai dengan apa yang Ryeowook kirim di ponselnya.

"Oke selesai" ia memasukkan bahan terakir kedalam keranjang belanja, terenyum puas menatap keranjang itu membayangkan kue seperti apa yang akan dibuat nanti.

"ahh, kau pasti sangat tersentuh Choi Siwon"

Yah, selama ini Hyukjae memang jarang memberi sesuatu yang bearti atau kejutan romatis unuk siwon, jadi bisa di pastikan pria itu akan sangat bahagia jika tahu kekasihnya melakukan ini semua untuknya.

Sembari mengantri di dikasir, Hyukjae membiarkan matanya berkeliling menolah kesana kemari menikmati buah-buat segar yang dipajang, namun pandangannya terhenti setelah menatap punggung seseorang yang ikut mengantri di barisannya, berjarak hanya satu orang didepan. Sepertinya dia mengenal orang itu, matanya menelisik lebih lanjut dan ketika orang itu sedikit menoleh Hyukjae buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, mengambil asal salah satu kemasan dikeranjang dan segera menutupi wajahnya. Itu Lee Donghae, teman Siwon.

Bukan karena apa hyukjae bersembunyi, dia hanya bingung akan bebrbuat apa jika orang itu melihatnya lalu menyapanya, mereka baru kenal kemarin hingga tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa di obrolkan untuk basa-basi. Tapi apa salahnya jika hanya menyapa dan tersenyum. Hyukjae membenarkan pikiran itu dan memasukkan kembali benda di tangannya kedalam keranjang. Kalau orang itu melihat dia akan menyapa, kalau tidak yasudah.

Namun ternyata orang itu berlalu begitu saja setelah membayar belanjannya. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat hyukjae tertawa sendiri.

Setelah keluar dari supermarket hyukjae bersyukur Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah menunggu didepan sehingga dia tidak perlu menunggu entah berapa lama lagi.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan sepatumu hyung?" Hyukjae melirik kantong belanjaan ditangan yesung dengan sinis. Gara-gara barang itu dia harus menjadi obat nyamuk mereka hari ini.

Yesung membalas dengan cengiran. "kalau kau sering ikut kami berbelanja maka kau akan terbiasa"

Hyukjae mendungus, dalam hati berjanji tidak akan mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Dia tidak akan pernah keluar bertiga dengan mereka lagi lain kali, kecuali jika ia mengajak Siwon.

"Aku melihat bos mu tadi" Ketiga orang itu berjalan santai sembari mengobrol menuju basemant.

"hm? Diamana?" Ryewook menoleh kekanan-kiri.

"Sudah pergi, sepertinya buru-buru"

"ooh, dia memang selalu buru-buru, tidak bisa santai sedikit saja" cibir Ryeowook. Oh iya, dia lupa menayakan perihal hubungan kekasihnya dan Donghae setelah melihat foto unggahan yesung minggu lalu. Akhir-akhir ini bosnya itu selalu membutnya sibuk hingga jarang berkomunikasi dengan Yesung. Dari apa yang ia tahu dari Eunhyuk, Siwon ternyata brsahabat dengan Donghae, lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihnya?

"Hyung, ngomong-ngomong kau mengenal bosku?"

"Bos?"

Ryewook mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya menunjukkan foto Yesung bersama Donghae dan Diwon.

"Dia, lee Sajangnim"

"Ahh Lee Donghae, dia adik kelasku saat SMA"

"owh jadi Lee Sajangnim pernah tinggal di mokpo"

Hyukjae tersentak, setiap mendengar kata apapun yang beruhubungan dengan masa kecilnya hati lelaki itu masih sering terhenyak. Jujur, tidak ada kenangan apapun yang dia ingat dari kota kecil itu selain Aiden, ya, Aiden. Selanjutnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk diam dan hanya menjadi pendengar obrolan Yesung dan Ryewook.

...

...

...

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara sejak tadi jari-jarinya sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja tanpa menimbulkan suara. Pria itu sepertinya sedang gelisah, atau lebih tepatnya bingung, bingung memikirkan bagaimana memulai pembicaraan dengan siwon mengenai... eummh... kekasihnya. Tidak, dia tidak berniat merebut Hyukjae, dia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana Siwon bertemu Hyukjae. Bagaima mereka kemudian menjadi sepasang kesasih, dan... dan bagaimana Hyukjae bisa melihat. Dia sangat penasaran sampai membuatnya tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaan selama beberapa hari ini.

Saat ini dia sedang bersama Siwon, sebut saja mereka sedang meeting untuk membicarakan pembangunan hotel baru di Dubai. Namun sejak tadi Dongae seperti tidak bisa berpkir, tubuhnya memang ada disini, tapi pikirannya melayang kemana-kemana, sedangan siwon justru kebalikannya, sangat fokus dengan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sembari sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

Dongahe berdehem.

"Kau terus meliat jam sejak tadi, apa kau sedang buru-buru?"

"Aku harus menjemput Hyukkie jam 5, jadi kita harus selesai sebelum jam 5"

"Ahh" Donghae mengangguk-ngangguk, merasa mendapatkan kesempatan pria tu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

Siwon beralih menatap Donghae sesaat, lalu tersenyum dan megernyitkan dahinya.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan urusan orang lain?"

"Apa kau adalah orang lain?"

Siwon tertawa " sekitar dua tahun" jawabnya singkat. Lalu merenung diam seolah mengenang sesuatu.

"Jika aku ceritakan bagaimana awal mula hubugan kami mungkin kau akan menangis." Siwon tersenyum sebelum kembali fokus pada lembaran-lembarann kertas di tangannya. Tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Donghae.

Rasa penasaran pria itu menjadi lebih besar, apa maksud dari perkataan Siwon? Dia akan menangis? Karena apa? Karena kisah mereka seperi cerita di drama-drama? Atau seperti dongeng putri dan pangeran yang hubungannnya tidak setujui oleh kedua orang tua mereka?

Donghae memutuskan berhenti bertanya karena suasana mendadak menjadi melankolis, cukup untuk hari ini, pertayaan lainnya akan dia tanyakan kapan-kapan.

"jadi kita akan berada di dubai kuranglebih dua minggu? Apa aku boleh membawa Hyukjae?"

...

...

...

Jika saja Siwon tidak megatakan dimana dia akan menemput hyukjae sebelum berpisah tadi, mungkin Donghae tidak akan berada disini sekarang, didalam mobilnya yang terpakir beberapa meter dari gedung fakultas kesenian Unversiatas Seoul seperti seorang penguntit. Yah dia seharusnya menuju Bandara sekarang untuk menjemput seseorang. Entah apa yang membawanya kesini, mereka berpisah sekitar satu jam yang lalu dan ia tahu Siwon harus kembali ke kantor dahulu sebelum menjemput Hyukjae, membuatnya terpikir untuk segera datang ketempat ini lebih dulu sebelum Siwon menjemput Hyukjae.

 _jadi kita akan berada di dubai kurang lebih dua minggu? Apa aku boleh membawa Hyukjae?_

Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya, menghela nafas. Membawa Hyukjae? Ingin sekali dia menjawab tidak, tapi apa alasannya untuk melarang, Siwon bukan bawahannya, Siwon adalah rekan kerjanya, dia berhak melakukan apa saja dan membawa siapa saja.

Lalu bagaimana dengannya? itu berarti dia akan bertemu Hyukjae selama dua minggu berturut-turut karena memisakan diri dari Siwon saat disna nanti sangatlah tidak mungkin.

Donghae memejamkan matanya lama "jaga kekasihmu baik-baik Choi siwon, jangan beri aku kesempatan untuk mengambilnya, bahkan untuk berpikir sekalipun"

Yah, Donghae takut jika Siwon lengah dan dia mendapatkan kesempatan sedikit saja, dia akan mengambil Hyukjae dari Siwon. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak Donghae inginkan terjadi diantara mereka bertiga.

Dengan berat pria itu membuka kembali kedua matanya dan kini sosok yang sedang berkeliaran diotaknya sejak tadi terihat disana, didepan gedung yang menjulang tinggi, mengenakan sweater berwarna merah kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu, jeans yang melekat di kakinya yang ramping dan tas ransel di punggung.

Dia Dosen atau Mahasiswa?

Donghae tersenyum sendu, menikmat pemandangan itu dengan dada yang berdebar-debar. Sesuatu yang selama ini tidak penah ia bayangan, akhirnya dia menemukan orang itu. Tuhan mengabulkan doanya untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan orang itu kembali. Tapi dalam situasi yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Donghae tidak menyesal, dia tetap berterimaksih kepada tuhan atas kesempatan ini, hanya saja dia ingin memastikan bahwa orang itu hidup dengan baik meski tdak bersamanya.

 _Hyukjae, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak berubah_?

Jika diperhatikan postur tubuh Hyukae dewasa dan hyukjae kecil tidak jauh berbeda, dia hanya bertambah tinggi dan.. yah.. bertambah lebih cantik donghae akui. Sebenarnya kau pria atau wanita. Lihat, wajahnya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pria tulen.

Lama donghae memperhatikan orang itu dari jauh sebelum mobil yang sangat dikenalnya muncul dan berhenti tepat didepan orang itu, Siwon keluar dan segera menghampiri Hyukjae. Dilihatnya Hyukjae berkacak pinggang seolah protes karena Siwon terlambat menjemputnya. Dan pemandangan selanjutnya sukses membuat donghae terlempar kejurang berbatu, kembali kekenyataan. Siwon mengacak rambut Hyukjae dan mencium keningnya, tertawa bersama sebelum masuk kedalam mobil. Kedua matanya kembali terpejam, hatinya nyeri dan air mata seperti akan keluar namun dengan keras Donghae menahannya. Dia malah tertawa bodoh untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia bukan milikmu Lee Donghae. Sadarlah.

Mobil Siwon sudah menghilang namun Donghae masih terdiam disana.

Sepertinya akan sulit untuk mengikhlaskan Hyukjae bersama orang lain.

...

...

...

Di tengah keramaian bandara Inchoen, seorang wanita tengah berjalan anggun keluar dari arrival area. Dengan dress putih sederhana dan syall coklat yang tidak mencolok wanita itu justru berhasil menimbulkan aura wanita dewasa yang lugu, sederhana, namun elegan. Kim Minkyung, nama wanita itu. Seorang desainer muda asal korea yang meniti karir di negara paman sam.

.

Donghae berharap dia tidak terlambat, harusnya tidak. Sekarang pukul delapan malam sementara Minkyung sampai pukul delapan kurang dua puluh menit. Pria itu bersandar santai di samping mobilnya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari kalau-kalau orang yang di tunggunya sudah terlihat.

Dan senyum itu mengembang ketika dilihatnya wanita itu disana, berlari kecil kearahnya setelah melambaikan tangan beberapa kali.

TBC

.

.

Holaa Mungkin udah banyak yang lupa sama FF ini karena udah d telantarkan sekian lama.. kkk~

Maaf n makasih kalau masih ada yang nunggu FF ini. Di usahain chapter selanutna gk lama-lama n banyak HaeHyuk Moment.

Di tunggu Reviewnya ^^

.

Big Thanks To:

jewelf1sh|LeeDHKyu|Yu N Me||Lee Haerieun|FN|babyhyukee|NicKyun|eunha|harubonbon|eunhaejunior55|

Amandhharu|nyukkunyuk|haehyukaegya|KimziefaELF|jewel0404|cho. .794|Hana lee|naehyuk6|abilhikmah|

Namikaze Sora 10| .1|eunhyukuke|haohaohyvk|chochoi|love haehyuk|isroie106|nurul. |

Sity JoyRise|deahyuk|BebbieKyu| .1|TaeTae-Track


End file.
